The Runner
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: John Sheppard must go back to Earth for his niece’s college graduation party but he now has to bring the wild Satedan Ronon with him. How will Ronon take his first time on Earth? What will Harper Sheppard think of her uncle’s friend? one shot


**The Runner**

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Stargate Atlantis but I do own Harper Sheppard but her looks in my mind are actress Hilarie Burton.

**Summary:** John Sheppard must go back to Earth for his niece's college graduation party but he now has to bring the wild Satedan Ronon with him. How will Ronon take his first time on Earth? What will Harper Sheppard think of her uncle's friend? (mainly a one shot Harper's POV of Ronon/Ronon POV of Harper) Set in season 2 between Conversion and Aurora.

**AN:** this is my 2nd sga fic. I wrote this in one day so its not the best I had something else planned I my head but this is what I came up with sorry if it sucks I'll try better next time.

* * *

Ronon Dex tugged at his shirts collar. This was the first time he had been allowed to go see Earth. He knew that the only reason they, the SGC, let him come was that Col John Sheppard had been the one that was going to Earth. Since he had behaved around John the IOA wanted John to baby-sit him some more before he could be allowed to stay on Atlantis for longer then they excepted.

John had been granted to go to his niece's graduation party. Apparently Sheppard had missed the girl's first party and since his niece helped the SGC out when they went to Atlantis to fight the wraith they owed her. Ronon couldn't understand why would they have a party for something called college, for what John had told him , college was like base runs he did on Sateda after he finished up at the academy. Sure it was something to celebrate about but he thought of his own home's parties, beers and fighting and thought that was something to do not a fancy dinner party that Sheppard had told him about.

He then looked at John who was busy trying to focus on the flight plan that the pilot had given him. This was the first time for Ronon to be on a plane let alone Earth. They were heading to the capital of the United States, Washington D.C. It would take around 3 hours to travel across the country.

"You worried?"

Ronon looked up to see John looking at him wondering if this was the best idea to come with him to Earth.

He grunted. "No. Are you?"

"Well yeah I have to watch out for you and see my brother. Plus Elizabeth wanted me to pick up something for her and well lets say its not something men should pick up."

Ronon looked at Sheppard confused. "What is it?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Never mind."

Ronon then thought about the letter Dr. Weir had given him to give to Harper, _yeah that was her name, _he hoped. Somehow Elizabeth Weir, leader of Atlantis expedition, knew John's niece from teaching at the college Georgetown University. She, Harper, was a genius like McKay and took high school classes there and she took Elizabeth's class. Ronon wasn't quite sure on the how's or why's but the only thing he knew was that he had promised Dr. Weir to give the girl a hug from her. He didn't know if that meant he had to hug the girl but he shrugged that off hoping it wouldn't take in his mind when he met her.

* * *

Harper Sheppard sat on a wooden swing. She looked around the party area she didn't know half of these people. Her uncle David had invited his friends and her grandfather was busy at work so she only knew her friends who all had left by now. She spotted a black car pulling into the drive way. A sparkle in her green eyes shined when her uncle John stepped out of the car. John walked over to the girl and grabbed her pulling her in for a hug.

"Long time sweetie."

Harper smiled and wished that her uncle could be around more often then he had been for her younger years but she knew that saving the world or a galaxy was more important.

She had only found out about Atlantis when General Jack O'Neil had knocked on her door step asking for her help. Her degree in computers and engineering wasn't what they needed her for but they needed someone who had the ancient gene which apparently her uncle also had. When she got to Atlantis while the siege was going on she quickly found out that her power to operate the devices came more natural to her then any other person with the gene even her own uncle who had been the best at it before she step into the mix.

"You're late."

She stated as she looked to the tall wild hair man who stood behind her uncle. John spotted her look and turned to Ronon then back to Harper smiling.

"Harper this is Ronon Dex, he is a general contractor for the air force. Ronon his is Harper."

"Nice to meet you Ronon." Harper stated as she took his hand and shook it.

Ronon nodded. He embraced her touched and felt a calm inside that he hadn't felt for years. She stood about a foot shorter then him though her small built didn't stop her strong presence he sensed she had.

* * *

John had went off to talk to some people he knew so Ronon stood by the house watching Harper greet some people who just had arrived.

Her curly blonde hair swayed in the wind as if she was weightless. He noticed when she smiled indentations on her cheeks would appear. Her laugh was like a child ready to be playful. Her small frame let her act as innocent as she wanted to make others believe but Ronon could tell she was anything from an child of innocence.

A smirk formed on his face as her green eyes stared into his. Harper turned away from Ronon. She had noticed he had been watching her since he got there. She turned back to see he was now talking to her uncle. When she first saw Ronon she couldn't help but be surprised by his appearance like everyone else but she couldn't she wouldn't judge a person on their looks in fact she had black hair with white streaks for awhile.

He was quite different from anyone she had ever met. His brown dread-locked hair was pulled back by two of the dreads. She noticed a symbol tattoo on his neck. She could guess that was something important to him. His smile was warm and welcoming though his personality begged to differ. He looked strong well she could just tell he was. She wanted to run her hands over his shoulder to feel his muscle. She shook that idea out of her mind after all he was her uncle's friend.

She then spotted his necklace. It looked like finger bones weird shaped ones. She then walked over to him as her uncle left to answer his phone.

"You're the runner."

Ronon looked shocked he didn't expect for her to know about him. She smirked and looked around making sure no one could hear them.

"You're from Atlanta right?"

He looked confused as her red lips curled into a smile. "That's the code name for….Atlantis."

She stated as she went on her tip toes to whisper into his ear. He then smirked as she leaned away. This girl drove him crazy though he hadn't spent a lot of time with her or with any women in fact for the past seven years. She held her hands together waiting for him to break the silence but Ronon didn't he just looked at her up and down and nodded. He placed his hand into his jacket getting out Weir's letter and handed it to her.

As she read the letter she would look up at Ronon occasionally as if she was thanking him for the letter though he didn't think much of it but Elizabeth must have been important to her for this kind of affection she gave him. As he was about to speak Sheppard walked back over there.

"Ronon we have to go. The job needs us to get back now."

Ronon nodded as Harper hugged her uncle who then walked away giving him time to thank her for well he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her but he wanted to talk to her more. He wished he had more time to spend with her just to talk to get to know this women who he was curious about.

She smiled and gave Ronon a hug and backed away. "Give Elizabeth that for me okay."

"Sure."

"Ronon come on!"

Sheppard yelled as Ronon waved him on. He then looked at the women still intrigued with her.

"See ya Harper."

Harper watched her uncle and Ronon leave. She had heard about someone new who joined her uncle's team. He was strong, he was odd and he was the runner.

**End**

**Please review! Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *


End file.
